Disfrutando mi Libertad
by n.c.uchiha
Summary: "Ella quería ser libre, el era su pase a una libertad controlada, un viaje equivocado. ¿Qué podría pasar?"
1. Cita desastrosa

"_**Ella quería ser libre, el era su pase a la libertad, un viaje equivocado. ¿Qué podría pasar?"**_

**De antemano déjenme decirles que desgraciadamente Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenecen a M****ASASHI KISHIMOTO…. Sniff... sniff…**

Esta historia tampoco es mía porque es de una película, unas cosillas van a estar cambiadas y asi pero seguira la trama de la peli. Un día la estaba viendo y me dije porque no crear un fic con esa película tan divertida. Y así es como nació este fic.

También no sean tan duros conmigo porque es algo que hago por primera vez.

Será un Sasusaku pero este capítulo solo saldrá Sakura, Sasuke creo que en el siguiente.

**-Sakura y Sasuke- **conversación normal de personajes

_.-._.-._ cambio de escena

(Sakura y Sasuke) cosas que intente explicar yo

AU y OoC (poquito creo)

Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten.

…...

**Capítulo 1: Cita Desastrosa**

El sol poco a poco se escondía dejando un atardecer y dando paso a la noche. En una de las tantas ventanas de la casa se dejaba entrever a una preciosa joven (18) de largos cabellos rosados y hermosos ojos jades mientras se veía en su gran espejo cambiándose de ropa para elegir cual era el mejor atuendo para su cita con el chico que durante un tiempo había llamado su atención.

-**Claro que puedes besarme**- repetía mientras veía su reflejo con un conjunto de falda y una blusa –**Este no**- se dijo quitándoselo y aventándolo en su cama con la otra ropa que estaba ahí. Se dirigió al gran closet y tomo un lindo vestido straple de dos colores, la parte de arriba era negra y la falda que le quedaba a medio muslo era de un rosa suave que combinaba con sus ojos y claro su pelo.

-**Si este es el adecuado**- se dijo dando vueltas para una mejor vista -**Y ahora a bailar para terminar de arreglarme**-Se dirigió hacia su ihome conecto su ipod y la música comenzó a sonar.

_Well she was an American girl  
Raised on promises  
She couldn't help thinkin that there  
Was a little more to life  
Somewhere else  
After all it was a great big world  
With lots of places to run to  
Yeah, an d if she had to die  
Tryin' she had one little promise_

_She was gonna keep_

_Oh yeah, all right  
Take it easy baby  
Make it last all night  
She was an American girl_

Ella feliz por si primera cita empezó a bailar sobre su cama arriba de toda la ropa aventándola y disfrutando de la canción.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**Diablos, esta corbata no está bien se ve ridícula-** decía un joven atractivo mientras se veía por el espejo retrovisor de su coche, el cual manejaba por las calles de Konoha, para ir a recoger a Sakura Haruno, su cita.

Al llegar a la calle donde ella vivía, vio que la casa era la cuadra completa.(imagínense la Casa Blanca)

-**Dios, esta casa es demasiado grande**- dijo mientras paraba el coche en la caseta que vigilaba la casa**-Buenas Noches-.**

-**Señor, su Identificación**- dijo un guardia.

-**Eh… si soy Grant Hillman- **entregándole su ID** -Y soy la ci…**- vio que el guardia se alejaba sin prestar atención a lo que él decía. A lo lejos escucho hablar por radio al guardia diciéndole a la otra persona su nombre y la contestación diciendo que venían por Libertad* y que tendrían que revisar el coche. –**Diablos, esto da miedo**- murmuro para sí.

-**Señor, puede bajar del coche**- dijo el guardia –**Vamos a tener que revisarlo, incluyendo eso**- señalando el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que le había traído a Sakura.

-**Claro**- bajo del coche y como estaba completamente nervioso tropezó aunque no logro caerse, Sakura era la hija de la presidenta de Konoha y toda esa supervisión causaban temor, tantos guardias en verdad asustaban. Estaba observando como checaban todo el vehículo con detectores de metales. Para tratar de romper el tenso ambiente quiso hacer una broma –**Disculpen, ¿cuantos guardias me apuntan ahora?**-, pero los guardias lo vieron con cara de pocos amigos.

-**Puede pasar**- menciono el guardia –**Tenga**- entregándole el ramo de rosas todo maltratado.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

-**Sakura, ya vienen por ti**- escucho que le decían al otro lado de la puerta

-**Ya voy… solo término aquí-**poniéndose brillo labial** -Listo-** abriendo la puerta –**vamos**- iban en los pasillos de la casa cuando Naruto su guardaespaldas de cabello rubio que la había esperado afuera de la habitación rompió el silencio y pregunto

**-¿Nerviosa?-**

-**Un poco. Es mi primera cita** - contesto a Naruto, su guardián, él era un agente ANBU. Él era como un niño que le encantaba el ramen atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Pero a la hora de hacer su trabajo era muy bueno. Siempre estaba con ella para lo que se ofreciera, junto a otra agente, Hinata, ella era muy buena también.

Una vez que llegaron al lobby y antes de salir de la casa ella pregunto -**¿Cómo me veo?**- hizo una posturita para dar una mejor vista de ella arreglada.

-**Hermosa, como siempre**-

-**Gracias Naruto. ¿Vas a estar ahí?-**

-**Claro, cuidándote**-

-**No puede ser**- se quejó** -Si por mí fuera, iría sola, como alguien NORMAL**-

**-No empieces, ella lo hace por tu bien, y ya, no te enfades, ven vamos el chico espera afuera y déjame decirte que está totalmente asustado, su cara lo dice todo**- burlándose del pobre Grant al recordar que no podía ni hablar. Al verlo así no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada y mejor decidió ir a buscar a Sakura a su habitación.

-**Esos gorilas fueron malos, verdad**- dijo Sakura –**Si tan solo regalaran una sonrisa, ese semblante somb**...-

**-Solo hacían su trabajo**- interrumpió Naruto -**Bueno** **ya es hora de que salgas y de irnos, ella no nos quiere tarde, te dejo. Adiós**-

Vio como Naruto salía por la puerta para meterse a una de las camionetas del convoy que iban seguirlos por la ciudad hacia el restaurante al que iban a cenar.

Se quedó pensando que al ser hija, bueno en realidad nieta, ya que sus padres habían fallecido en un lamentable accidente en coche, de Tsunade Senju, presidenta de Konoha, era muy cansado, ya que había tanta gente a su alrededor vigilando y cuidando su bienestar.

Antes no le importaba, pero cuando cumplió 12 años todo cambio, hablo con Tsunade y le dijo que ya no quería a sus dos guardaespaldas, Naruto e Hinata, pero ella contesto que eran necesarios. Según palabras de Naruto ella había dicho que no solo servían para "espantarle" a los pretendientes que pronto tendría sino también para cuidarla de gente que quisiera lastimarla.

La mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos mieles era muy sobreprotectora con Sakura, ya que aunque no lo aceptara había quedado muy afectada por la muerte de su hija, su única hija. A pesar de que habían pasado 16 años.

Cuidaba demasiado a Sakura y la tenía un tanto sobreprotegida y controlaba cosa que a Sakura ya no le gustaba porque quería ser Libre y poder ver el mundo como en realidad era y no verlo todo color de rosa.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió afuera para encontrarse con Grant.

**-Hola-**

-**Guau, te vez realmente hermosa-**

Sakura se sonrojo, nunca había salido con alguien y Grant realmente le gustaba **-Gracias-**

**-Estas eran para ti**- dijo mostrándole y entregándole lo que quedaba del ramo de rosas que él le había traído** –Eran impresionantes pero murieron**- se le quedo viendo a las rosas muertas sin pétalos. Cuando las iba a tirar Sakura dijo

-**¡No!, todavía causan ese efecto**- quitándole el ramo**-Y además, murieron por una buena causa y por su pais**- dijo como broma -**Nos podemos ir-**

**-Por supuesto- **menciono arrancando el coche. Cuando se paró en la caseta para que les abrieran la gran reja que custodiaba la casa se tranquilizó y los nervio

s por estar en aquella imponente mansión paso, dejando aquel nerviosismo por estar con Sakura -**Al fin solos**- lo que el no vio fue al convoy de 7 camionetas que iban detrás de ellos custodiándolos mientras se dirigían al restaurant.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**-La primera cita siempre es difícil**- decía Naruto mientras veía las pantallas que vigilaban el restaurante desde una camioneta FedEx que se encontraba afuera del mismo.

**-Para ti o para la chica**- oyó que le contestaba Hinata

-**Quiero amar y ser amado Hyuuga. Oye esa blusa te queda muy bien**.- dijo

**-Es un suéter, de hecho, aprende a diferenciar-**

**-Blusa, suéter, da igual, acepta el cumplido-**

**-Cállate y vigila-**

**-De hecho ya que estas ahí como cliente, cuando termine esto, ¿me podrías traer un café?**

**-…-**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

En el restaurante del Hotel Hilton (no se me ocurrió otra cosa .) se encontraban un poco sorprendidos, ya que Sakura Haruno se encontraba cenando con un amigo, tarde o temprano iban aparecer los medios tratando de conseguir siquiera una foto que les diera noticia.

**-Qué bueno que te finalmente decidiste invitarme a salir. ¿No fue tan difícil?, verdad**-pregunto y antes de que el contestara dijo –**Soy fácil**- dándose cuenta del doble significado **-En realidad no soy fácil mm… Mejor me callare porque no sé lo que digo-**

**- Hace tiempo que deseaba invitarte. Pero me sentí un poco intimidado-**

-¿**Es por mi madre?- **siempre era lo mismo primero siempre se acercaban a ella, platicaban, se conocían, quedaban para cenar, les decía donde vivía y por arte de magia todos huían.

-**No, porque eres fácil**-

**-Que gracioso-**

**-Tú lo dijiste-**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

A unas cuantas mesas de donde se encontraba Libertad una señora que la reconoció desde que entro al lujoso restaurante la miraba decidiendo si ir o no, quería ir y pedirle si se podía tomar una foto con su hija.

**-Ven mi amor, vamos a tomarte la foto**- dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de Sakura

**-Disculpen, siento interrumpirlos pero, ¿Tu eres Sakura Haruno?, verdad- **menciono mientras en su mano derecha estaba una cámara

**-Si-**

-**Lo sabía, te reconocí desde un principio, yo no soy de aquí, estoy de vacaciones y siempre los veo en la televisión. Tu pelo tiene un color muy peculiar-**

**-aaa… si claro, este ¿quisiera una foto**?- viendo la mano derecha de la señora

**-Puedo, gracias, ponte Remy**- dijo a la pequeña niña y tomo la foto.

**-Listo, ya la tome y muchas gracias. No retiramos-**

**-De nada. Disfruten Konoha**- viendo cómo se retiraba la señora.

**-¿Cómo soportas todo esto?-**

**-¿Todo esto?-**

-**Sí. Que la gente te observe todo el tiempo-**

**-Mmm… es parte del negocio y pues la verdad ya estoy acostumbrada. Desde que tengo memoria ella ha estado en la política, y pues siempre he vivido rodeada de cámaras, guardias y cosas así- **

**-Aunque no fueras hija de ella, llamarías la atención, eres muy bella-**

-**Gracias**- bajo la mirada y vio sus manos entrelazadas. Ella estaba esperanzada a que por fin tendría un novio, siempre imaginaba que la verdad era que Tsunade era la culpable de que sus pretendientes anteriores desaparecieran. (No los mataba eeh...)

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

-_**Hyuuga**_- oyó que Naruto le habla por el pequeño audífono que tenía en el oído.

**-Si-**

-_**Dos sospechosos acaban de entrar al restaurante**__-_

-**Ya los vi, a las 9:00. Ten los ojos abiertos**-

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**-Recibiste noticias de la universidad de arte-** dijo Sakura

**-Me aceptaron-**

**-Oh… enserio, lo sabía**- acaricio su cara dejando su mano sobre su mejilla.

-**Mis padres me obligan a seguir estudiando, si por mi fuera ya empezaría a trabajar con papá**- puso su mano sobre la de ella

**- Los padres quieren que valores la vida, pero que no hagas nada. Que encuentres y valores el amor y…-** fueron interrumpidos por dos hombres que llevaban un gorro e iban todos de negro.

**-Quisieran tener una noche inolvidable-** menciono uno de ellos.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**-Demonios-** maldijo Hinata viendo cómo se acercaban los sospechosos a la mesa donde estaba Libertad -¡**Va a sacar un arma!-** viendo como metía su mano en su chaqueta a punto de sacar algo**. - ¡Actúen!-**

Todo sucedió muy rápido. La mayoría de los meseros y clientes se pusieron como muralla sobre la mesa de Sakura y otros tantos aventaron a los supuestos sospechosos al piso para inmovilizarlos.

Sakura estaba muy sorprendida por toda la seguridad que estaba en el restaurante, según Tsunade el convoy solo iba custodiarlos durante el traslado de la casa al restaurante y de hecho vio cómo se alejaban las camionetas una vez que llegaron al restaurante. Ella le menciono que solo Hinata y Naruto eran los únicos que la iban a vigilar pero no, lleno todo el maldito restaurante con todo su ejército.

Vio como empezaban a llegar patrullas y más patrullas, unos de los guardias ingreso al local llevándose a los sospechosos.

**-Esperen, son conocidos míos, son mis amigos- **dijo Grant, siguiendo a la calle al guardia que se llevaba a su amigo

-¡**No saben lo que están haciendo!- **grito Sakura, realmente estaba enfadada con Naruto e Hinata por guardarle el secreto de que la mayoría de los "clientes" eran agentes.

**-Pero ellos iban a sacar algo**- menciono Naruto agitado ya que salió volando, casi transportándose al lugar para tratar de proteger a Sakura.

**-Sí, íbamos a sacar algo, ¡una cámara!**- dijo uno de los amigos de Grant, el policía lo tenían en el cofre del coche para revisar que no trajera nada y esperando ordenes de qué hacer con él.

-**Señor, esto era lo único que traía**- dijo un policía, mostrándole una cámara digital

**-Suéltenlos**- ordeno Naruto

Una vez que soltaron a los amigos de Grant se alejaron, Sakura dijo que continuaran con la cita pero Grant ya no podía más.

-**Debería seguirlos**- menciono él.

**-¡No!-** dijo viendo su reloj- **Todavía es temprano. Podemos ir al cine o hacer algo-**

**-Sakura, realmente eres hermosa, pero todo esto**- girando sobre si y haciendo que ella viera a su alrededor -**Realmente impone y asusta. Adiós- **vio como él se alejaba**.**

**-Claro que puedes besarme- **murmuro.

**-Sakura, es hora de irnos**- oyó que le decía Hinata - ¿**Estas bien**?-

-**Traidores-** lanzándoles una mirada de odio a Naruto e Hinata y subiendo a una de las camionetas.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Bueno pues eso es todo.

Espero y les haya agradado como ya les mencione no sean tan crueles, es mi primera vez en esto.

En este capitulo pues ese personaje de Grant no se que es inventado de la peli, pero la pareja de saku va ser sasukito-kun... en fin se que es raro pero pronto se pondra interesante.

**Dejenme un review sii..**

**y no sean tan malos.. (como repito eso)**

n.


	2. Reglas de viaje

**De antemano déjenme decirles que desgraciadamente Naruto no me pertenece le pertenecen a M****ASASHI KISHIMOTO… **

**-Sakura y Sasuke- **conversación normal de personajes

_.-._.-._ cambio de escena

(Sakura y Sasuke) cosas que intente explicar la autora

AU y OoC (poquillo)

Déjenme les explico "Libertad" es una manera clave de decirle a Sakura.

Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten.

…

**Capítulo 2: Reglas de viaje**

**-Uzumaki a control. Regresamos con Libertad- **dijo Naruto por medio del radio para que los guardias de la mansión estuvieran enterados y listos para cuando ellos llegaran. **-Sakura. Sigues enfadada-**

**-…-**

El trayecto del restaurante hacia la mansión fue un poco silencioso, ya que Sakura al estar enfadada con sus dos Guardaespaldas, decidió aplicarles la "ley del hielo".

Una vez que llegaron Sakura no espero a que le abrieran la puerta de la camioneta, nada más sintió que se paraba y abrió la puerta y la aventó como si eso le fuera a quitar su enojo.

**-¿Crees que debimos decirle?-** pregunto Hinata viendo como Sakura se alejaba dentro de la casa toda enfadada.

-**No. Fueron órdenes de ella, además ni nosotros sabíamos que lo iba a llenar de agentes.-**

**-¿No lo sabias?, realmente eres un imbécil-**

**-Pero así me quieres-** vio la cara de odio que le puso Hinata y la vio alejarse dentro de la casa - **O tal vez no**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**-Buenas noches Sakura-** dijo Kiba uno de los guardias de Tsunade que vio como Sakura se quedaba a unos metros de él.

**-Claro, muy buenas noches**- (nótese el sarcasmo) Sakura se quedó analizando, si él estaba ahí, Tsunade debería estar en el despacho que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta que él estaba custodiando.

**-¿Cómo te fue?-** Pregunto otro de los guardaespaldas

**-¿Donde esta ella? ¿En su despacho?-**

**-Sí, pero no puedes entrar**- vio como Sakura venia decidida a entrar

**-Kiba, tengo que hablar con ella**- corrió para que ninguno de los guardias la agarrara.

**-Ve por ella, Shino, yo intente detenerla-**

-**Cof, Cof, este… ya entro ni modo-**

Abrió la puerta y la vio, esa mujer rubia y ojos mieles que tanto amaba pero que le ponía sus nervios a sus límites, parada detrás de ese escritorio leyendo unas hojas.

**-Madre, arruinaste mi cita-** de nuevo pensó. **–Llenaste el restaurante de agentes, ¡LO ARRUINASTE TODO!. Dios moriré sin haber tenido re… -** callo al darse cuenta que había hablado de más y Tsunade le daba una mirada de sorpresa.

**-¿Antes de tener que?- **

**-Nada**-

-**Ah, Buenas noches, quieres sentarte, trae una silla y discutamos tu cita. Oh, pero primero querrás saludar a los señores aquí presentes-** movió su cabeza para señalar detrás de Sakura**–Discutíamos sobre…-**

Sakura volteo y vio a 5 personas más sentadas en la pequeña sala del despacho de Tsunade **-Lo siento madre, hablaremos más tarde-** dijo, después volteo con las personas invitadas **– Siento tanto haber interrumpido su reunión, pero prosigan, con permiso**- dijo dispuesta a retirarse pero Tsunade hablo

**-No, no interrumpes nada importante, tu cita se arruino y pues lo de la cumbre Akatsuki en Praga para que brinde asistencia humanitaria y tecnología médica a países en desarrollo queda en segundo plano. Como te dije, trae una silla-**

**-No, en verdad lo siento madre, prosigan. Adiós**- salió del despacho

**-¿Ella dijo que iba morir antes de tener que?**- pregunto a los invitados para comprobar si Sakura iba a decir "relaciones"

**-Este… pues creo que es como un juego-** dijo uno de los señores presentes un poco nervioso **-Si, un juego como de porristas-**

**-¿Porristas? aaa, ok- **que respuesta tan patética, luego se encargaría de hablar con Sakura sobre eso.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**-No me gusta decir "te lo dije", pero que crees TE LO DIJE- **

**-Dios, eso fue vergonzoso-** cubrió su cara con sus manos.

**-Haber si cuando digo "no puedes entrar" me haces caso-**

**-Lo siento tanto, es que saben lo que hizo-** vio la afirmación de **ambos – ¡Porque no me lo dijeron!... ustedes también son unos traidores-**

-**No, tú no preguntaste, así que no nos vengas con eso de traidores. Siempre cuando quieres saber algo que ella, Naruto o Hinata no quieren contestar, vienes a nosotros y te decimos, sabes que por eso nos puede despedazar, DESPEDIRNOS**- dijo Shino ya un poco alterado, él nunca se altera.

-**Cálmate, dios nunca pensé que llegara el día de verte un poco alterado**-

-**Tú me alteras-**

**-jajaja, claro, ya me voy, mi enojo se esfumo con esa vergüenza. Adiós chicos, y buenas noches-**corrió hacia su habitación para descansar, después de todo el día había sido un poco pesado. Decidió preparase un baño de aromático de Lavanda para tranquilizar su mente que estaba a punto de un colapso total. Cuando termino al momento de que su cabeza toco la almohada cayo en el profundo mundo de los sueños.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**-No juegues con la comida- **viendo como picaba la fruta del desayuno con actitud decaída** –Sé que salir para ti es muy difícil-**

**-Imposible, es la palabra adecuada- **dijo todavía un poco molesta por la noche anterior

**-Sabes que la seguridad es necesaria-**

**-¿Arruinaron su cita**?- pregunto Jiraiya que iba entrando al comedor. Deposito un beso sobre los labios de Tsunade y uno sobre la frente de Sakura, él era el novio de ella de hace años y Sakura lo veía como un padre**-Oh, ¿arruinaste su cita? Realmente le gustaba ese chico Graham-**

**-Grant**- corrigió Sakura

**-Ok, ya está- **dijo molesta, notando que los dos estaban en su contra -L**o siento pero es que** **el que sea el 24° de su clase, le dedica 2 horas diarias al videojuego y desea estudiar arte…-**

-**Como sabes eso, ¿quién te lo dijo?**- interrumpió Sakura

**-Shino**- señalándolo ya que se encontraba recargado en la pared.

**- No quiero que un tipo que todo el tiempo día o noche usa lentes de sol. Disculpa Shino-** viendo cómo se aclaraba la garganta -**Que escucha mis citas, es un total abuso de poder. Tengo 18 años y quiero salir sin tipos mal vestidos, disculpa Kiba**- le dijo al otro guardaespaldas- **ocultos tras un árbol. No hay privacidad-** Sakura ya estaba muy molesta

**-Solo te estoy protegiendo-**

**-Ya no soy esa niña pequeña, que bailaba con papa-** dijo señalando a Jiraiya **-En esos bailes aburridos de inauguraciones-**

**-Disculpe señora, el vicepresidente esta al teléfono**- interrumpió Danzou el mayordomo **–Dice que es urgente-**

**-Mama, me compensaras cuando estemos en Praga-** pregunto con la esperanza de que la dejara tranquila cuando llegaran al hotel y la dejara salir sin ejército.

-**Ya veremos-** se levantó y se dirigió hacia su despacho para tomar la llamada. Sakura tomo la mano de Jiraiya y lo jalo siguiendo a Tsunade para poner las reglas de ese viaje.

**-Mama, por favor, no digas eso de "ya veremos". Compénsame- **

Tsunade volteo al ver a Sakura y Jiraiya quienes la seguían **– Sakura, luego hablamos, voy a atender una llama-**

**-Si lo sé, pero te acuerdas de Ino**-

**-Sí, la hija de Inoichi, el embajador francés-**

**-Así es, me invito a un concierto y yo quiero ir**-

**-No hay problema-**

**-Sin ejército-** sentencio Jiraiya- **Solo un agente**-

Sakura giro para verlo y le dedico un "gracias" solo moviendo los labios y un una radiante sonrisa** –Si mama, solo uno**- levantando su dedo índice.

**-Dos, Naruto e Hinata. Oferta final a la de una, a la de dos y a la de…**-

**-¡Vendido a la joven de cabello rosa!, acepto solo ellos dos-**

**-Bien-**

**-Pero promete que en verdad solo serán ellos dos-**

**-Nunca le pidas una promesa a una presidenta- **dijo Jiraiya

**-No, no se lo pido a la presidenta, se lo pido a mama o te digo abuela-**

**-No me digas abuela, soy tu madre-**

**-Promételo, por favor-**

**-Lo prometo-**

**-Ok, porque también quería decirte sobre la visita a Berlín para ir al Love Parade*…-**

**-No iras ahí, es una orgia masiva-**

**-No, es una fiesta de paz y música. Y no me pasara nada si tengo mi blusa puesta y hago con mis manos el símbolo de paz-**

**-Ahí no hay trato, ya que no iras- **

**-Señora, el vicepresidente un espera**- dijo el mayordomo

Volteo para ver a Danzou y le dijo –**Presidenta, aun presidenta**-

Tsunade desapareció dentro del despacho para contestar la llamada y Sakura solo se quedó viendo a Jiraiya como cara suplicante para que la ayudara a que Tsunade cambiara de opinión con respecto al Love parade.

**-No-**

**-¡por favor!, ayúdame**-

**-Ni yo apruebo que vallas ahí-**

**-mmm…-**

**-Ve a prepararte ya que mañana salimos temprano-**

**-Ok-**

Camino con rumbo a su habitación para hacer sus maletas y aunque todavía no había cedido a la respuesta de Tsunade con respecto a lo de Berlín, ya se encargaría de pensar algo para que la dejara ir.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

En el avión se encontraban los tres platicando mientras que Sakura intentaba persuadirlos para poder tener permiso de ir al Love Parade.

-**Bien, cuando lleguemos a Praga cumpliré con mi obligación diplomática, iremos a la recepción de bienvenida y lo de la cumbre y todo eso, después iré con Ino al concierto con dos**- levantando dedo índice y medio**- cuéntalos bien mama DOS agentes hasta que se haga tardísimo. Dos días después iremos ella y yo al Love Parade, nosotros nos reuniremos de nuevo en Praga y regreso a estudiar en la universidad y así es el fantástico plan.**-

**-Quita lo del Love Parade, tenemos unas reglas en este viaje, yo te doy solo dos agentes y tú nos vas a esa orgia masiva-**

**-Madre, tengo 18 años. Si me dejas ir tal vez vote por ti-**

**-Eres una chica graciosa, pero no iras-**

**-Papa, ayúdame-**

**-No muñeca, no iras-**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**-"La familia presidencial está muy ocupada en Praga durante la cumbre de Akatsuki, la primera hija Sakura Haruno, paseo en carrosa con el alcalde de Praga. Después recorrió el Museo de la Fuerza Aérea con el ministro de cultura, se le hizo una caricatura en el Puente Charles, fotos con estudiantes en el castillo de Praga y momentos de entretenimiento con unos niños en el Teatro de Marionetas. L a destreza diplomática de Sakura Haruno está en camino de equiparar la de su madre". Wau esto dice el periódico de ti Sakura, eres genia**l- dijo Naruto leyendo un periódico que había comprado cunado vio la cara de Sakura en primera plana.

**-Gracias Naruto-**

**-Bueno ahora entra ahí y demuéstrales quien es la diplomática Sakura Haruno- **

**-Ya quiero que termine este banquete en el Museo Nacional, para ir al concierto-**

**-Bueno, solo será un ratito, nos vemos más tarde, ahora baja de la camioneta y metete al museo, tus padres ya están ahí dentro-**

-**Ok-**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**-¡SAKURA**!- volteo para ver quien le gritaba y vio a la dueña de ese grito.

**-¡Ino!-**

-**Ey, disculpa el retraso, los guardias se turnaron para registrarme pero lista para el concierto, solo te agregaremos unas cosillas para que pases un poco desapercibida y todo estará listo-**

**-Claro, solo vayamos con mis padres para avisarles**-

**-Si, sirve que saludo a la señora presidente-**

-**Claro, ven vamos-**

Caminaron la mitad del salón cuando divisaron a Tsunade y a Jiraiya platicando con unos diplomáticos.

**-Ino, dios niña, como creciste- **menciono Jiraiya** –Dame un abrazo, recuerdo cuando solo eras una pequeña-**

**-Eso sucede, es natural**- respondió al abrazo** –Madame la Présidente-***

**-Ino, comment êtes-vous? -***

**-Très bien et vous Comment ça?-***

**-Eh bien-***

**-Bueno solo quería saludarlos y decirles que vamos ir al concierto y gracias por dejar ir a Sakura-**

**-No, no te preocupes-**

**-Bueno, mama nosotras vamos a ir a cambiarnos, ponernos un poco más cómodas y luego nos vamos con DOS agentes-**

**-Claro-**

Sakura e Ino se alejaron de la pareja presidencial. Había trascurrido como una hora cuando una pareja de unas bellas jóvenes una rubia con demasiados collares y otra ¿morena? con jeans de cuero y zapatos altos y totalmente rockeras venían hacia ellos ambos se miraron con cara de incredulidad al ver que Sakura e Ino realmente estaban un poco locas al ir así vestidas al banquete.

**-Por suerte, Ino encontró a otra amiga de su calaña- **dijo Tsunade al ver a Ino y a Sakura entrando al banquete

**-Sí, tu hija-**

**-Adiós, papá. Y mamá, gracias, Los amo, Bye- **

**-Claro, que se diviertan**- viendo cómo se alejaban ese par

**-Señora algún cambio de planes**- pregunto Shino para ver si seguían con ese plan que no le gustaría nada a Sakura.

**-Ya estuvieron mucho tiempo conmigo- **

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

**-Dios, a tu mama le gusto el pelo, deberías pintártelo así**- dijo Ino viendo a Sakura que se había puesto un tinte artificial de color negro –**Nadie te reconoce**-

**-Si, el color de mi pelo es un poco llamativo-**

-**Un poco, claro-**

**-Ino, no te burles**-

**-Solo recuerda no mojarte, se caera el tinte artificial**-

-**Lo se, pero tenemos que al concierto ya, vamos Naruto e Hinata nos esperan en la camioneta-**

Caminaron saliendo del museo donde se celebraba el banquete directo a la camioneta cuando se toparon con Hinata.

-**Hola chicas, Sakura, no te había reconocido. Te vez muy bien**-

-**Gracias**-

**-Bueno ahora vamos a la camioneta para llevarlas al concierto y no pierdan más el tiempo-**

**-Ok, vamos-**

Subieron a la camioneta y durante el trayecto platicaron de trivialidades. Sakura le contó lo sucedido en su última cita e Ino le dijo que no se preocupara, que lo olvidara que en estos días se iba a divertir. Tanto fue la plática que el camino se les hizo corto y llegaron a dos cuadras de donde se iba a realizar el concierto y salieron de la camioneta, ya que el tráfico estaba muy pesado y decidieron caminar. Cuando iban caminando había tanta gente que Sakura choco con algunas personas, las cuales no la reconocieron.

**-Ino, tenías razón, nadie me reconoce**- le dijo Sakura a Ino.

**-Claro, yo te dije que te pusieras el tinte soy muy inteligente-**

**-Claro, niña**- ambas iban agarradas del brazo jugando, en uno de sus juegos de niñas Sakura empujo a Ino y ella le regreso el empujón, en eso se topó con alguien que era totalmente apuesto. Estaba recargado en una motocicleta hablando por teléfono, tenía el pelo negro como la noche con algunos reflejos azules y unos ojos de igual color que la miraba como si intentara ver el alma de Sakura, llevaba unos jeans y una chaqueta que lo hacían ver realmente apuesto.

-**Lo siento-** dijo una Sakura totalmente sonrojada. Su miraba realmente era penetrante

**-Hmp**- dijo como un descuida y una pequeña sonrisa le apareció en los labios viendo como esa chica era jalada por el brazo por su acompañante y ella ni siquiera le quitaba los ojos de encima.

**-Vamos Sakura, adentro hay bastantes hombres guapos aparte de ese bombón que nos topamos**- dijo uno casi arrastrando a Sakura dentro del establecimiento donde se llevaba a cabo el concierto

**-Claro**- echando una última mirada a ese joven que continuaba hablando por teléfono pero que seguía mirándola, lo único que hizo ella fue darle una sonrisa a ese dios que poco a poco se alejaba y que seguía riendo. Dios esa era una sonrisa realmente sexy, altanera sí, pero totalmente sexy.

Dentro del establecimiento la música sonaba fuertísimo al ritmo de The Roots con la canción "The Seed 2.0"

_Knocked up 9 months ago  
And what she finna have she don't know  
She want neo-soul, this hip-hop is old  
She don't want no rock-n-roll  
She want platinum or ice or gold  
She want a whole lotta somethin' to fold  
If you a obstacle she just drop ya cold  
Cuz one monkey don't stop the show  
Little Mary is bad  
In these streets she done ran  
E'er since when the heat began  
I told the girl look here  
Calm down I'ma hold your hand  
To enable you to peep the plan  
Cuz you is quick to learn  
And we can make money to burn  
If you allow me the latest game  
I don't ask for much, but enough room to spread my wings  
And the world finna know my name_

_I don't ask, for much these days  
And I don't bitch, and whine, if I don't get my way  
I only wanna fertilize another behind my lover's back  
I sit and watch it grow standin' where I'm at  
Fertilize another behind my lover's back  
And I'm keepin' my secrets mine  
I push my seed in her push for life  
Its gonna work because I'm pushin' it right  
If Mary drops my baby girl tonight  
I would name her Rock-N-Roll_

Bailando, bebiendo, disfrutando la libertad, aunque no del todo ya que llevaba dos agentes, que su madre que por una noche le había otorgado. "Disfrutar al máximo" ese el lema de la noche, cuando de repente vio a gente parada sin moverse, sin disfrutar de la excelente música que se dejaba escuchar. Porque no disfrutan, porque no bailan, quiso preguntar cuando la realidad cayó como balde de agua helada, eran agentes, cuéntalos, se dijo, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, kiba , ya van 4 tres más que no conozco, cuatro más en la parte alta, viéndola, observando todos sus movimientos. Eso fue la chispa para encender la bomba.

-**Ven Ino**- jalo a Ino hacia sus dos guardaespaldas.- ¡**NARUTO, ELLA DIJO QUE SOLO IBAN A SER USTEDES DOS, LO PROMETIO**! – señalando a todos los agentes que se encontraban esparcidos por todas partes.

-**Tranquila Sakura, no te exaltes**-

-**Son guardias locales, del establecimiento-** trato de tranquilizar Hinata a **Sakura –No les prestes atención-**

**-¡NO, YA ESTOY CANSADA, SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO! -**

-**Sakura ven, vamos al baño**- jalo a Sakura para que la siguiera –**Recuerda el plan**-le susurró al oído –**Vi a una chica que se parece a ti, bueno solo por atrás, y como esta obscuro por la ropa no se darán cuenta, ella te ayudara al plan de emergencia que hicimos en la camioneta si ocurría algo como esto, solo que se fue al baño, vamos a buscarla**- llegaron al baño y vieron a una chica que por detrás se parecía mucho a Sakura, por suerte traía ropa oscura, no se darían cuenta aunque Sakura trajera una blusa brillosa color guindo. Le daría los minutos necesarios para escapar de ellos.

**-Amiga, disculpa, nos puedes ayudar. Te lo agradecería bastante**-

La chica que se estaba viendo en el espejo retocando su maquillaje vio a Sakura y a Ino, volteo y les sonrió.

-**Claro, en que les puedo ayudar**-

-**Necesito que vengas conmigo, pero yo te voy a guiar, en ningún momento levantes tu rostro, necesito que ella…-** empujando un poco a Sakura -**escape de alguien**-

**-¿El novio psicópata?-**

-**Algo así-**

-**Ok. Trato**-

-**Ven conmigo. Sakura cuando yo grite "YA ESTA" sales y te vas a este bar, ten esta es la dirección y el nombre**- le dijo entregándole un papelito.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

-**Necesito que vigilen, libertad se dirige al baño, y ya se dio cuenta que no solo somos dos**- Naruto hablaba por un pequeño micrófono para avisar a todos los agentes que Sakura ya estaba enterada de que había muchos más de dos agentes en ese lugar cuidándola.

**-¿Crees que debimos haberle dicho?-**

**-No, era mejor que creyera que solo éramos dos-**

**-Sakura, no voltees**- oyeron que dijeron y ambos voltearon para ver que Ino sostenía a Sakura y la guiaba –**Por favor has como que te caes y no levantes la cara, trata de que el pelo te tape**- le murmuro a la chica que las estaba ayudando para que Sakura escapara. La chica se dejó caer y vio como Hinata y Naruto iban a levantar a la supuesta Sakura.

-**Sakura por dios que te paso**- viendo como ella estaba en el piso y tratando de levantarla pero ella no se dejaba

**-… jajajaja…-** fue lo único que escucharon

-**Sakura contesta- **dijo Hinata **-¿Qué te sucede?**- en eso Sakura levanto la cara y o por dios…

**-Sorpresa, no soy Sakura, ¿quiénes son ustedes?-**

–**YA ESTA**- oyeron que Ino grito y vieron que salió una Sakura corriendo hacia la salida.-**MUCHAS GRACIAS… TE DEBEMOS UNA**- e Ino también corrió.

**-SAKURA, ESPERA-** grito Naruto y corrió atrás de ella **- vigilen el perímetro Sakura escapo- **dijo para que todos estuvieron enterados y la buscara y atraparan, esa niña era muy escurridiza.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Sakura corrió a pesar de traer los zapatos tan altos, corrió esta vez no le iba a ser caso a su Madre. Ella iba a disfrutar de la libertad tomada a la fuerza. Salió del lugar del concierto y miro que había mucha gente, desde fotógrafos hasta policías de Praga, si corría podría llamar la atención de la policía y eso era algo que no quería. Estaba viendo alrededor cuando diviso al hombre de la sonrisa sexy y de ojos negros como la noche hablando por teléfono, otra vez. Él tenía una moto en la cual podría huir, tendría que arriesgarse.

**-Oye… tú el de la moto**- corrió hacia el sexy chico de la moto

**-Hmp… ¿qué sucede?-** le dijo al momento que sonría de manera altanera, arrogante y sensualmente. Su voz era tan ronca y profunda.

**-Me podrías ayudar, los guardias me persiguen y tú tienes una linda moto en la cual me puedes sacar de aquí-** sonrió al ver que solo se le quedaba viendo. La ponía muy nerviosa y hacia que se sonrojara. Era tan alto y tenía un cuerpo de infarto, dios que hombre, realmente era real.

Vio que volvía a sonreír de esa manera que realmente ella adoraba, no lo conocía y ya adoraba esa sonrisa, él no la veía a ella, veía por encima de ella, si le sacaba más de una cabeza.

**-Ellos te persiguen**- señalo con su barbilla a varias personas que intentaban salir del montón de gente que estaba en la entrada.

**-Sí, ¿me ayudaras?-**

**-Claro porque no… ten**- le entrego un casco y subió, esperando que esa molestia se subiera.

Sakura estaba nerviosa realmente ese hombre había accedido, cuando se subió y lo abrazo para sostenerse y no caerse de la moto sintió un abdomen realmente trabajado. Dios era una pervertida, pero con un hombre así era imposible controlarse. Anduvieron por las calles de Praga evadiendo la camioneta que los seguía. Cuando lograron perderla, el paro y Sakura se bajó de la moto.

**-Realmente te lo agradezco… toma, muchas gracias**- le entrego el casco y estaba dispuesta a irse y no volver a ver a ese hombre tan perfecto cuando el hablo.

-**Tienes nombre- **Sakura volteo solo para toparse con esas dos gemas negras que brillaban y la veían profundamente.

**-Sí, soy Sakura- **ella se sonrojo, esa mirada era muy difícil de sostener.

-**Y apellido-** vio lo rosado en las mejillas de Sakura y sonrió.

-**No, solo soy Sakura, como Pink.- **estúpida Sakura, pensó ella como podía decir eso -** Disculpa no se tu nombre**-

**-Sasuke Uchiha-**

**-A gracias señor Uchiha, realmente le agradezco pero tengo que irme**- en eso se oyó como una camioneta conocida para ella frenaba.- **creo que quiero otro paseo-**

**-Claro**- y le aventó de nuevo el casco

Y así siguió huyendo con ese desconocido, su madre iba a estar realmente furiosa, pero por ese momento solo iba a disfrutar, ya vería como llegar al club que Ino le dijo, y también saber más de ese hombre sexy que le ayudo a escapar, su número telefónico o alguna cita.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Bueno pues este capítulo llega a su fin…

Lo que Ino le dice en francés es

-Señora presidenta

-hola Ino, como estas

-Bien y usted

-Bien

El Love Parade es una fiesta musical que se realiza en Berlín. Nunca he ido pero es uno de mis sueños.

Y por fin salió Sasuke, sé muy bien que el es muy frio y que casi no habla, (se va a quedar mudo con tanto monosílabos). Pero aquí si tendrá que hablar. Aunque seguirá de frio y arrogante.

Asi es como vas vestidas sakura e ino

http: / www. serdemoda. com. ar/ wp- content / uploads/ 2010/01/

Y a sasuke asi como sale aki Robert pattinson

http: / www . chinadaily . com. cn/ showbiz/ images /attachement/ jpg/ site1/ 20090524/ 00221917eae80b8351e002 .jpg

Bueno en fin los veo hasta el próximo capi… y gracias a las 3 chicas que me dejaron sus reviews pero por algo se empieza, las quiero chicas.

¡Gracias!.


End file.
